The cost of advertisement today is substantially high, requiring advertisers to pay large sums of money to gain some exposure for their business. Advertisements typically come in the form of television commercials, billboards, newspaper ads, or magazine ads. These traditional forms of advertisements can cost thousands of dollars for limited amounts of exposure. There exists a need for an adaptable and economical method of advertising.
The present invention overcomes the traditional advertisement methods by introducing a new advertising platform. Many sports bars and restaurants display a plurality of televisions for patrons to view. A large number of service and retail businesses additionally have one or more televisions on their premises. The present invention seeks to convert these televisions and similar display devices into advertising opportunities by providing creating a system that allows for one or more advertising units to be attached to a television. The present invention has removable inserts, allowing for easy changing of advertisements. The addition of an advertising platform to a television compels patrons viewing the television not only to see the television but also see the advertisements positioned around the bezel or frame of the television.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an economical and adaptable means of providing periphery advertising for flat panel displays.